redstonelabsfandomcom-20200214-history
RedstoneLabs Wiki
__TOC__ Welcome to the RedstoneLabs Wiki Welcome! This wiki supports work by crafters and builders of the Minecraft Challenge League: da Vinci Schools, Brentwood School, Campbell School, Pepperdine University EDLT program and ACM student chapter members. The wiki is intended for your use as both a reader and a contributor. Sure, there are plenty of resources available on the web: videos, blogs, web pages, and even other wikis. The official Mojang Minecraft wiki is especially detailed. However content created by and for you and your buddies will be more useful to you and probably easier for to understand. What's with the Redstone Labs moniker? Glad you asked. As some of you know and all of you will come to know, Minecraft has some pretty cool tools and capabilities buried inside it. Redstone is one such tool. It can be used as wiring to carry electical charges to other tools, such as pistons, trapdoors, minecarts, buttons, levers, and more. We hope to get everyone up to Redstone construction with our challenges. Besides, doesn't Redstone Labs just sound kinda cool and edgy? All leagues fighting for common good and social justice need a laboratory for their creative work! I think we need a logo. Someone should get on that. Getting Involved You will find there are already a few pages with content on our wiki, but also a few pages that are just placeholders, waiting for someone to help fill in the information, waiting for someone like you! Remember that a wiki is a group writing space. Someone might edit or extend or otherwise modify what you write. Don't be offended; be happy they liked it enough to engage with it. You should also feel willing to engage with other pages/authors you encounter here. The Minecraft Challenge League The League The Challenges The Server Pepperdine hosts a private Minecraft server running version 1.3.2 of Minecraft . Member Schools As of Fall, 2012, there are three middle schools in the league: from the Los Angeles area we have Brentwood Middle School and da Vinci Innovation Academy . From Missouri, we haveCampbell Middle School. The League is sponsored by the Pepperdine University Graduate School of Education and Psychology and the Pepperdine GSEP student chapter of the ACM . Current Wiki Pages: About Minecraft Some of these pages are well developed, though still able to benefit from a good additon or edit. Others are merely 'stubs,' that is, they are placeholders waiting for some loving souls to step up and complete them. The Teleportation Waystations Find out how to get around, besides walking. Monsters Although the home regions of the schools are monster-free, you can encounter dangerous monsters in the other parts of the server outside your home region. Feeling brave? Take a look. And take a friend. Oh, by the way, Pepperdine students... your region has monsters set to "on." Water Learning about water is the heart and soul of the first challenge. Lava Besides kiling you, what's it good for? How does it work? Cats , Ocelots , Wolves Find out about their behaviors, where to find them, or in some cases how to tame them, what they can do for and to you. Vllages and Villagers Cows , Chickens , Pigs , Sheep , and Squid Hey, did you know you can make baby cows, chickens, pigs, and sheep? Technical Information These pages are not explcitly about Minecraft, the game. They should be edited by the people involved with them. The Hosted Server We are currently running version 1.3.2 with a Bukkit overlay. The Minecraft Launcher or "Client" Either the Minecraft client you bought at Minecraft.net or the one you bought at Minecraftedu.com will work with our sever. Please never update beyond the version we are running on the hosted server. Mumble Helpful People Each school team (Brentwood, da Vinci, and Campbell) has a Pepperdine team of adult doctoral students who will be working with you to support you with Minecraft or with the challenges. There is also a League oversight team made up of your teacher from Brentwood, da Vinci, or Campbell school, as well as three folks from Pepperdine. We mostly support server issues and the creation and judging of the challenge activities. Brentwood Bob Kahn Scott Perloff da Vinci Chris Miko Travis Campbell Angela Larson Pepperdine Linda Polin is a the Davidson professor of education and technology at the Pepperdine University Graduate School of Education and Psychology. She teaches in the Learning Technologies doctoral program. She's also an ardent game player, as you can see on her personal webpage . James Rhoads Andrea Shea Helpful Other Sites Minecraft Official Wiki This wiki is built and maintained by the world wide Minecraft community. Minecraft League Guild Page This site is maintained by all of us together. Here you will find forums to chat about topics with others, a gallery where you can upload and view pictures from Minecraft teams, and more. You will need to become a member to add to the website. Just submit an application from the application page. Redstone Labs Wikia This is our wiki. We make it useful to what we want to know and do. You are the editors. You are the contributors. Category:Browse